Cara Bella Mary Belle
by Vheeri The Succubus
Summary: Nobody messes with Luffy and his crew. Not even someone who would make the 'perfect' friend. This is a Mary Sue parody. Enjoy please.


A/N which is more of a rant: I'm such a scatter brain. I keep typing p fanfics but barely getting a page done before I make a new one. I've recently gained an obsession with the English dub of One Piece and whenever I'm on the go I like to read some fanfictions. I could watch the episodes on my mp3 buuut the battery is starting to suck do to overcharging. Anyway, I noticed One Piece is like a breeding ground for Mary Sues. No matter what you filter, there will ALWAYS be a Mary Sue story. It's annoying actually. Anyway, this is my take on the Mary Sue explosion going on.

Takes place around when Robin joined. Ya know, cause I suck at writing anything else. Starts off a bit cheesy, I know.

Cara Bella Mary Belle

On the Grand Line, any brave or foolish soul has bore witness to things that don't exactly make sense. The Straw Hat pirates were no exception. They encountered many evil fruit users, giant sea creatures and even giant people. However, this new 'being' that stood before them was like nothing they had ever seen.

Not a single member of the crew could explain how _she_ got there. Unless all they said was "She just popped down from the sky or something."

It had been a day like any other; Luffy trying to get into the kitchen, Zoro sleeping, Nami and Sanji yelling, and the others just relaxing to enjoy the show. Then, from the sky, a girl suddenly fell onto the deck of the Going Merry. It took a few seconds for the crew to fully register what happened. She looked about sixteen. Only wearing a bunch of thin, white cloth as a tube top and extremely short mini skirt, just the slightest movement could have probably sent all of her 'parts' into full view. Then, the girl suddenly stood as though nothing happened and spoke.

"Oh woes me! It seems as though the world of perfection and prettiness that I have come from because I wasn't perfect enough. Oooh someone, anyone of importance must comfort me~" she whined. Her voice was as clear and light as a crystal.

The crew watched in confusion as she posed dramatically and placed the back of her dainty hand to her forehead.

"Um… who are you?" Usopp asked.

The mysterious girl stood and struck another dramatic pose.

"I am Mary Angel Twilight Belle Bella Fem Fatale Beauty Rarity Fluttershy Butterfly Rainbow Dash…"

Nami raised an eyebrow and leaned back from the flurry of names that didn't seem to be near an end. Robin, who had been in their room behind her, had also come out to stare at the long named wonder.

"…Applejack Cheerio Shenequa Jones D. Love Sue. But most people call me Mary Belle. Pleased to meet you."

Luffy, whom still had a large piece of meat in his mouth, bounded right towards the girl and stopped just inches away. "WOW! That's such a cool name! It's like, a million names!"

Mary Belle giggled cutely and flipped her perfectly white with rainbow streaks, ankle length hair.

"Why thank you. I did have the most beautiful name in the kingdo-"

Before she could finish Sanji, somehow, managed to appear at her side and was one knee with a platter of delicious looking sweets.

"Oh my dearest Mary Angel Twilight Belle Bella Fem Fatale Beauty Rarity Fluttershy Butterfly Rainbow Dash Applejack Cheerio Shenequa Jones D. Love Sue. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon. Please accept this platter of some of my finest works."

Mary Belle giggled again, causing hearts to flutter out of the cook's eyes. One of the hearts floated right over to the still sleeping Zoro and popped him on the nose.

"Hey, what the-" Zoro silenced himself once he realized it wasn't Luffy waking him up with one of this stupid tricks. He and Mary Belle made eye contact. Before he knew what was happening, the random girl made her way towards him, resulting in Sanji being knocked over and all his snacks being swiped up by Luffy.

"Hey-HEY! Get off me ya dumb broad! Just who are you?" Zoro yelled as he was tackled by Mary Belle.

"Don't you remember? You promised to marry me when we met again!" she said into his chest.

Chopper, who had been hiding in the wrong direction all that time, jumped from his spot to point at the swordsman.

"Really Zoro? She's you're fiancé?"

Almost all the Straw Hat's jaws dropped to the floor. Robin was too composed so she opened her mouth oh so slightly.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sanji near screamed.

"Woah woah woah! Woah! Zoro I didn't even know you liked girls how the hell can you have a fiancé?" Nami asked.

Usopp and Luffy both had their hands hard pressed to their cheeks and looked beyond surprised.

"I can't believe he likes anything other than his swords…" they said at the same time.

Zoro's eye twitched as he tossed Mary Belle aside to stand and back away. "No! Just what the hells going on? I don't even know you!"

Mary Belle leaned to the side and gently rubbed her perfect, porcelain, and not too thin arm. "You don't remember… When we were little, you saved me from the river by the castle because I accidently fell in. It was love at first sight! And, you promised to marry me when we next met. But then… " A single, perfect tear rolled from her eye. "There was a great fire from nowhere and you disappeared. I waited and waited for you, but you never came to see me. It had to be fate that brought me to you!"

The swordsman deadpanned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Ignoring his comment, Mary Belle continued. "You see, I was banished from the kingdom because they found out about my...past. I'm supposed to be perfect in every way, but then everyone found out that my daddy was a slave trader and raped me a lot when I was only 13…"

The more the girl talked the more irritated Zoro became. The other males of the ship continued to listen to her sob story with tears and angry faces. Nami on the other hand seemed as though she was feeling the irritation as well. Robin merely rolled her eyes and looked over to Zoro. He gave her a look back of honest confusion, embarrassment and irritation. The response that followed was Robin going into her usual battle stance. Nami saw this and joined in on their silent conversation by looking to Zoro as well.

The green haired man gave her a pleading look.

'Free of charge.' Nami mouthed and whipped out her Clima Tact.

When they all looked back, they were surprised to find everyone gathered around, watching her dance in the graceful way _perfect _people do.

Mary Belle stopped when Nami and Robin stepped directly in front of her.

"Miss Mary Belle. I'm afraid we cannot allow you to stay here." Robin said coolly.

Luffy raised an eyebrow and clapped his feet together. "Why nooot? She's so cool!"

"Don't be fooled be her, she's really an evil monster! You saw how she attacked Zoro; she was really trying to kill him or something!"

Usopp and Chopper audibly gasped.

Sanji stood and looked from Nami to Mary Belle. "But, how do you know? She seems… wonderful."

Nami flicked a stray heart away and put on her best pretty as well as pouty face. "Oh Sanji, don't you know? She's trying to take you away from me. And Robin is upset about it to. It would hurt out hearts so baaaadly if she stayed and tried to kill us."

Hearts poured from the man's eyes in floods as he swooned back and forth. "Oh Nami you're so gorgeous and beautiful! I'll never let anyone tear us apart!"

Satisfied, Robin turned to the remaining boys. "This woman is a succubus. She'll seduce you, then sleep with you, and then kill you."

"She's gonna put me to sleep and then kill me! No way!" Luffy yelled.

Robin smiled. "Yes, yes she will mister captain."

Mary Belle gave another dramatic pose. "N-no! These women are the true evil ones! They want you dead, I just want to be kind! They don't care about you."

At that, the Straw Hats stopped smiling. Before Mary Belle knew it, several weapons were pointed at her and Luffy as well as Robin were in their battle stances.

Luffy's hat was lowered slightly so a shadow was cast over his face. "Never… will my friends ever NOT care about me or each other. YOU GOT THAT?"

Mary Belle didn't even have time to gasp as swords, bullets, small bombs, thunder flesh and bone hit her and sent her flying into the sea.

After the loud splash of her body hitting the water was heard in the distance, Sanji relaxed and looked at the gun in his hand. "Shame. She was so pretty."

Chopper retracted to his normal form and plopped down. "She was kinda weird."

Both Robin and Nami left the scene without another word.

"I'm just glad it's over." Zoro said as he flicked the blood off his blade and sheathed his swords.

Luffy only grinned and raised his trademark hat. "Well, doesn't matter!"

Those on the deck nodded in agreement and continued on with their lives.

End

Not much of a One Piece Sue. I was going for her being a pirate and such, but I was too lazy to keep typing and thinking of stuff. Plus my next class is in 30 minutes and I wanted to post this today. Reviews are highly appreciated. I may post another fic next week.

I did this all in one day so if there's any typos let me know.


End file.
